


Годовщина

by mila007



Series: Драбблы по Юрцам [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: После поцелуя на Кубке Китая прошел ровно год.





	Годовщина

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



> Курсивом обозначена русская речь, по умолчанию герои общаются на английском.

После чемпионата мира в Бостоне Виктор, забрав свою заслуженную серебряную медаль, принял волевое решение откатать еще если не год, то хотя бы — серию Гран-При. 

— Я не могу, — сказал он в интервью после церемонии награждения, — лишить Юри шанса одолеть меня еще и на ФГП.

Юри, сидящий между Виктором и Крисом на законном месте чемпиона мира, почувствовал, как щеки наливаются жаром и со стоном уткнулся головой в сложенные ладони. Со всех сторон раздался смех, а Крис сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

Яков был счастлив возвращению своего ученика. И от этого счастья гонял Виктора с двойной нагрузкой, от которой перепадало и Юри — в какой-то момент Кацуки стало казаться, что у него теперь два тренера. В то межсезонье им удалось урвать только полтора месяца отдыха, да и то — почти весь месяц, проведенный в Японии, перемежался разъездами по различным шоу во множественных городах этой, казалось бы, небольшой страны.

Распределение по этапам в том сезоне вышло не самым удачным — Юри достались Китай и завершающий серию NHK Trophy, тогда как Виктор катал в Канаде и в Москве. Они долго думали, как совместить графики, пока Юри волевым решением не сказал, чтобы Виктор не вздумал срываться из Канады в Китай — перелет слишком долгий, и лучше ему вернуться в Россию, в свой часовой пояс, и спокойно акклиматизироваться, чем скакать по трем континентам три недели подряд. Виктор не был счастлив такому, но на помощь Юри пришла тяжелая артиллерия в виде Якова, который пообещал присмотреть за Юри в Китае — Мила так же участвовала в Cup of China.

Все прошло практически идеально. Юри откатал короткую программу с небольшой помаркой на выезде из четверного флипа, что не помешало занять ему первое место по итогу. И, в отличие от прошлого года, был намного спокойнее и увереннее в себе перед прокатом произвольной. Не сказать, чтобы его тревожность куда-то делась, они даже летом обсуждали с Виктором возможность регулярного посещения терапевта и медикаментозного лечения его расстройства, но Юри решил с этим пока повременить. Постоянного присутствия Виктора рядом было достаточно для того, чтобы он чувствовал себя уверенным и сильным. Однако, как оказалось, и в отсутствии Виктора он тоже мог многое.

Виктор позвонил ему перед прокатом произвольной. Еще раз прошелся по всем элементам программы (видеозапись утреннего проката Юри ему скинул сразу же, вместе с комментариями Якова), а потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, чего ты вздыхаешь, Витя? — с улыбкой спросил Юри, вглядываясь в слегка подвисающее изображение видеочата — интернет на арене был не очень стабильным. — Все хорошо. Я спокоен. Яков меня поддержит. Не переживай.

Виктор смотрел на него несчастным взглядом, подперев щеку кулаком и надув губы.

— Я не переживаю, — наконец, сказал он. — Я в тебе уверен. Я ревную.

— К кому?

— Ко всем тем людям, которые смогут увидеть твое выступление вживую и обнять тебя после!

Юри недоуменно поднял брови, и уже хотел задать глупый вопрос, когда наконец до него дошло.

— Виктор! — рассмеялся Юри. — Честное слово, я не буду ни с кем целоваться по концу программы! Более того, я знаю, что сегодня — наша годовщина, но уже в понедельник я буду… дома, — называть Санкт-Петербург домом все еще было непросто, но судя по тому, как загорелись глаза Виктора, оно того стоило, — и мы все обязательно наверстаем!

— Что ж, — на лице Виктора появилась его привычная ослепительная улыбка, — тогда мне стоит только напомнить тебе о том, что я целую только золотые медали!

— В прошлом году ты не был так привередлив, — игриво ответил Юри, чувствуя, однако, как все лицо заливается краской.

Виктор собрался было что-то ответить, но тут к Юри стремительным шагом приблизился Яков и недовольно глянул на телефон.

— Почему ты разговариваешь по скайпу вместо того, чтобы разминаться? _Витя_ , — рассержено рявкнул на экран Фельцман, — _уж ты-то должен бы уже научиться вести себя, как ответственный тренер!_

— _Я и веду! Поднимаю моральный дух своего ученика_ , — рассмеялся Виктор. — Ладно, Юри, тебе действительно пора готовиться к выходу. Держу за тебя кулаки!

— Спасибо, — Юри улыбнулся, словил посланный Виктором воздушный поцелуй, и нажал на кнопку завершения вызова. Затем заблокировал телефон и положил его в выжидательно протянутую ладонь Фельцмана.

— Верну после проката, — хмуро сказал Яков. — А теперь — марш на маты!

— Да, сэнсэй, — Юри поклонился и ушел готовиться. Уверенность в том, что в этом году он не упустит свое золото, расцветала в его груди с каждой минутой все больше.

В конце концов, его победа была бы прекрасным подарком на их с Виктором годовщину.


End file.
